


Otohime

by merryghoul



Category: Torchwood
Genre: BDSM, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Enemas, F/M, Rimming, Risk Aware Consensual Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tosh has been a naughty girl.  It's up to Jack to clean her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otohime

Jack waited for Tosh in the operating table. He had rope, a clyster syringe filled with a glycerine and a water solution, a bag of water in a two litre enema bag, what appeared to be a butt plug, a small chain that could be hooked to a collar and bedpans ready. 

"May I come in, Master?" Tosh said. She was above the operating table, naked.

"Yes, Otohime." Tosh and Jack agreed before the session that Tosh would be called Otohime.

Tosh walked down to the operating table. She stood in front of Jack.

"Kneel, Otohime."

Tosh kneeled in front of Jack.

Jack put a collar on Tosh's neck. 

"I've heard you've been a very naughty girl, Otohime. You've been very moody lately and you're misbehaving. Is that true?"

"Yes, Master. I haven't been writing my reports for UNIT. I'm not motivated enough to do them. I've also taking things from work and not returning them."

"You _have_ been naughty, Otohime. I think I have some things that'll make you feel much better. Bend over the table."

"Yes, Master."

Tosh bent over the operating table.

"Hands behind your back."

"Yes, Master."

Jack grabbed Tosh's hands. With the rope, he tied a two-column tie around Tosh's wrists. 

"Are you okay, Otohime?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good. Stay there. It's time for your enema, you naughty girl. Spread your legs."

Tosh spread her legs. Jack massaged Tosh's arsehole with his left index finger. He then grabbed the clyster and put the tip of it in her ass. Slowly he put the glycerine and water enema inside Tosh. 

Almost immediately the enema was doing its work. Tosh felt cramps. She writhed, moaned and started to get wet.

"Do you want to go now?"

"Yes, Master."

"Not yet." Jack chuckled.

Jack slid a butt plug in Tosh's arse. The butt plug, from the Archives, was shaped somewhat like a S. It was made of a glass-like substance. Tosh gasped as it was inserted, feeling like she was going to expel. 

"It's an unused butt plug from the 49th Century. I'm shocked the people from that time still call these 'butt plugs.' Is this uncomfortable for you?"

"No, Master."

Jack smacked Tosh's arse. "Good girl."

Jack washed his hands as Tosh moaned and winced on the operating table. She started to yell. 

When Tosh was about to fall to her knees and attempt to expel the butt plug and enema out, Jack stood her up and pinned her body to the operating table. He spanked her arse.

"Come on, Otohime. I'm only doing this for your own good. If you weren't so naughty, I wouldn't have had to put that inside you. All that dirty stuff inside you is making you lash out."

Jack started fingering Tosh. Tosh moaned. 

"Hold it in. It's getting all that dirty stuff inside of you out. And once it's out, you're going behave much better. You'll do everything I say."

After ten minutes had passed, Jack lowered Tosh onto a bedpan. He removed the butt plug. She expelled what was inside of her into the bedpan. As she was expelling, Jack gave Tosh water and patted her forehead with a towel.

"You're making a mess, aren't you?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good girl."

As Tosh was expelling, the cramps began to die down. They were still there, but that was only because there were traces of glycerine in her system. Tosh did miss the feeling of the enema cramping her intestines as the enema left her body, but she was glad this first round was over.

Jack went to the bathroom and emptied the bedpan before returning to Tosh, who was still recovering from her glycerine enema.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, Master."

Jack put Tosh back up on the operating table. This time, he positioned her on the operating table with her arse up in the air.

"You still need a cleaning. It's time for your cleaning enema."

Jack put a nozzle up Tosh's arse.

"I'm starting the enema now. Tell me when I need to stop."

The water began to flow. There was a little bit of cramping with this enema, but unlike the last enema, this was an easier enema to handle. 

Tosh looked down as the water was filling her insides. She saw and felt her stomach growing wider and wider. She had an urge to rub her clitoris, but she didn't think she could do that without accidentally touching her stomach and pushing the water out. 

"Are you okay, Otohime?"

"Yes, Master."

Eventually the bag of water emptied into Tosh's intestines. Jack took the nozzle out and put the S-shaped butt plug inside her.

"Master?" Tosh asked.

"Yes, Otohime?"

"Can I lie on my left side?"

"Yes."

Jack laid Tosh down on the operating table. 

"Master?"

"Yes, Otohime?"

"I would like for you to touch my clit, Master. I want to forget about the water sloshing inside me and getting me clean, sir."

"I will do that, Otohime."

Jack stroked and circled Tosh's clit, being careful not to upset Tosh's stomach and forcing her to release the water in her stomach on the operating table.

By the time Tosh achieved an orgasm, it was time to expel the second enema. Jack picked up Tosh and affixed the chain to her collar. The two went to the bathroom. Jack pulled out the buttplug. Jack massaged her stomach, helping Tosh expel whatever was left inside her body.

"Are you feeling better, Otohime?" Jack asked after Tosh stopped voiding her bowels.

"Yes, Master."

"No cramping? You don't feel like you need to release anything else?"

"No, Master." 

"I want you to remember this feeling. It's a clean feeling. Good girls are clean girls, and you have now been cleaned out. You're a good girl now."

"Yes, Master."

Jack flushed the toilet. Once the toilet was empty, Tosh returned with Jack to the operating table. 

Jack took the chain off of Tosh. "Bend over again, Otohime." 

"Yes, Master."

Tosh bent over the operating table. Jack prepared soapy water in a vomit pan and clean water in another. He cleaned Tosh's buttocks with the soapy and clean water. After drying her buttocks off, Jack spread Tosh's butt cheeks. He put a dental dam on top of her arsehole and started blowing around it. Tosh gasped. 

Jack chuckled. "You weren't expecting that, were you?"

Jack stuck out his tongue and began licking her arsehole. Tosh gasped and moaned. Jack had to use his knees to keep Tosh from falling off the operating table.

Jack continued to lick and nibble around Tosh's arsehole until his tongue was tired.

Once he was done, he untied Tosh and sat on the operating table. "Sit beside me, Otohime."

Tosh sat beside Jack. Jack hugged her.

"You were wonderful, Otohime."

"Thank you, Master."

"You can leave when you feel strong enough, okay? I don't want you going outside and passing out in a taxi."

Tosh smiled. "Yes, Master. I'm so lucky to have a Master like you."


End file.
